mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Deathlok
Deathlok (also referred to as Deathlok the Demolisher) is a fictional cyborg published by Marvel Comics. He first appeared in Astonishing Tales #25 (Aug. 1974), and was created by Rich Buckler and Doug Moench. At least three subsequent Marvel characters have used the "Deathlok" identity since then. A recurring theme among these characters is that a dead human has been reanimated with cybernetic technology. "Deathlok technology" has also been used thematically by Marvel writers in other stories. Publication history Although initially announced as the new lead feature for Marvel's Worlds Unknown comic, under the title "Cyborg," the first Deathlok series ran in Astonishing Tales #25-36 (cover-dated Aug. 1974 - July 1976). This initial version of the character, Luther Manning, later guest-starred with Spider-Man in Marvel Team-Up #46 (June 1976), and the story from the cancelled Astonishing Tales comics was finished in Marvel Spotlight #33 (April 1977). Deathlok subsequently appeared with the Thing, a member of the superhero team the Fantastic Four, in Marvel Two-in-One #26, 27, 28, 34 and #54, although one appearance was actually a robot and not the genuine Deathlok. The Luther Manning Deathlok then appeared in Captain America #286-288 (Oct.-Dec. 1983). A new Deathlok, Michael Collins, debuted in the miniseries Deathlok #1-4 (July-Oct. 1990, reprinted as Deathlok Special #1-4 the following year). He was the second Deathlok to be created in the modern era and also the second to be created for the traditional Marvel Universe. This second Deathlok went on to a 34-issue series cover-dated July 1991 to April 1994, plus two summer annuals in 1992 and 1993. The third Deathlok, S.H.I.E.L.D. espionage agent Jack Truman, debuted in an 11-issue limited series (Sept. 1999 - June 2000). Deathlok has also appeared in four issues of the limited series Beyond!, and Michael Collins, in human form and not as Deathlok, appeared in Fantastic Four #544-545 (May–June 2007). Multiple unnamed Deathlok units appear in Black Panther vol. 4, #1-6. Possessing no human sentience, they were automatons created from corpses of soldiers killed in Iraq. Fictional character biography Luther Manning Colonel Luther Manning is an American soldier from Detroit, Michigan, who, after being fatally injured, is reanimated in a post-apocalyptic future (originally given the date of 1990) to find what remains of his dead body has been turned into the experimental Deathlok cyborg by Simon Ryker. He verbally communicates with his symbiotic computer, to which he refers as the abbreviated "'Puter". He escapes from Ryker's control,Astonishing Tales #25 (Aug. 1974) although he dreams he has regained his humanity.Marvel Fanfare #4 (Sept. 1982) He battles the evil corporate and military regimes that have taken over the United States, while simultaneously struggling not to lose his humanity. He battles Simon Ryker and the first War-Wolf, and encounters his wife and son for the first time after becoming a cyborg.Astonishing Tales #26-27 (Oct. & Dec. 1974) He battles Simon Ryker's Super-Tank,Astonishing Tales #28, 30 (Feb. & June 1975) and then begins a hunt for a "cyborg doctor".Astonishing Tales #32 (Nov. 1975) He battles Simon Ryker as the Savior Machine, and his mind is ultimately transferred into a Luther Manning clone.Astonishing Tales #33-35 (Jan.-May 1976) He battles mutants alongside a time-traveling Spider-Man.Marvel Team-Up #46 (June 1976) He begins working for the CIA, encounters Godwulf for the first time, and is then finally sent back in time to the modern era.Astonishing Tales #36 (July 1976); final issue of the series He battles the Devil-Slayer, but then battles demons alongside Devil-Slayer.Marvel Spotlight #33 (April 1977) He later becomes controlled by Mentallo and the Fixer and is sent to assassinate the President, but is stopped by the Thing and Nick Fury.Marvel Two-in-One #26-27 (April–May 1977) After his capture he becomes catatonic, and is taken to England for treatment by the Thing.Marvel Two-in-One #28 (June 1977) He is cured by Louis Knort, and Nick Fury takes him into custody.Marvel Two-in-One #54 (Aug. 1979) Deathlok is rebuilt by Roxxon as a robot, and sent to sabotage Project: Pegasus. The robot battles the Thing and Quasar, and self-destructs.Marvel Two-in-One #54 The real Deathlok, now working for the Brand Corporation, battles Captain America and a time-traveling Luther Manning clone. Alongside Captain America, Godwulf, and the Redeemers, he battles Hellinger.Captain America #286-288 Some time later, the "mainstream timeline" Luther Manning begins dreaming that he is Deathlok.Deathlok vol. 2 #25-26 He is charged with temporal energy by Timestream.Deathlok vol. 2 #27 Timestream recruits this "mainstream" human Manning.Deathlok vol. 2 #29 Deathlok, Timestream, and Manning battled the Collins Deathlok, Siege, and Godwulf.Deathlok vol. 2 #31-34 The Manning Deathlok eventually returns to his own time and overthrows the megalomaniac who had taken over the country. Manning remains in his near-future alternate reality, searching for a purpose in life and unable to disconnect himself from the machine bonded to him. Eventually, Manning travels to the mainstream Marvel Universe and encounters Daredevil and the Kingpin. He lives a life of solitude until being apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D., from which he is later kidnapped by the supervillain Owl and, immobilized, put up for auction as a weapon. Before a sale can be completed, he is stolen by the crime lord the Hood, and sent on a kamikaze decoy run. John Kelly Kelly first appeared as Deathlok in Marvel Comics Presents #62. This version of Deathlok was originally controlled by Kelly until its systems determined that Kelly's brain function was detrimental to its completion of the "First Run" program. The Deathlok unit then completed its mission. Kelly's brain was removed from the cyborg and disposed of. One of Ryker's assistants took the brain presumably for use in the SIEGE unit. This version was made for the United States Army by the CIA's Deathlok-program co-head, Harlan Ryker, after studying Luther Manning's cyborg body. The Kelly Deathlok later became known as Siege.Wright, Gregory; Deathlok vol. 2 #19 (Jan. 1993) Michael Collins Professor Michael Collins was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He was a pacifist working for the Roxxon Oil cybernetics corporation Cybertek. Upon discovery of the Deathlok program he was shot with a sedative by Harlan Ryker and his brain was transplanted into the body of the John Kelly Deathlok Cyborg. The machine was used against rebels fighting against Roxxon's influence in the fictional South American country of Estrella. Collins regained his consciousness during that mission and stopped the cyborg programming that would have killed a small child. Although his brain was intended to serve only as a medium for the robot's programming, he was able to assert his will over it (installing a "no-killing parameter" into its programming).Deathlok #1 (July 1990) The computer is fully willing to listen to Collins, though he must take care to present his orders in a way that helps fulfill the mission and keep people from dying. The computer is fully capable of understanding distinct concepts, such as bluffing, as when Collins is forced to pretend to take a hostage. He met Jesus Badalamente and also battles Mainframe.Deathlok #2 (Aug. 1991) Collins learns that his human body was still alive, and encounters Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D.Deathlok #3 Harlan Ryker hides Collins's human body. Collins aids Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. in preventing a nuclear strike on the United States. With the Fantastic Four, X-Men, and Misty Knight, Deathlok later battles Mechadoom.Deathlok vol. 2 #2-5 (Aug.-Nov. 1991) He meets the Punisher, and battles Silvermane.Deathlok vol. 2 #6-7 (Dec. 1991 - Jan. 1992) He next meets Moses Magnum.Deathlok vol. 2 #11 (May 1992) Collins finally reveals his existence as a cyborg to his family.Deathlok vol. 2 #12 (June 1992) Collins then begins to search for his human body. During this time he fought Sleepwalker,Sleepwalker #8 (January 1992) and helps Silver Sable retrieve a purloined Statue of Liberty.Silver Sable and the Wild Pack # 6 & 7 (November & December 1992) He assists a makeshift team of other heroes in the "Maximum Carnage" incident, protecting the people of New York from a mass-murdering group of supervillains.Amazing Spider-Man #379 & 380, Spider-Man #36 & 37, Web of Spider-Man #103 & Spectacular Spider-Man #203 (July & August 1993) Ultimately, Collins gained the ability to shift from his "Deathlok" body to human form at will. During the events of the series Beyond!, the cosmic being Stranger (pretending to be the Beyonder) transported Collins to an alien planet where he was forced to live for years until being rescued with the aid of several other heroes. However, his rescue required the sacrifice of Greg Willis, the superhero known as Gravity. As an act of gratitude, Collins arranged Gravity's funeral.McDuffie, Dwayne Beyond! #s 2-6 (July-Dec. 2006) When Willis' body was later stolen by a the cosmic entity known as Epoch, Collins enlisted the aid of the Fantastic Four in retrieving it.Fantastic Four #544-546 (May–July 2007) Jack Truman/Larry Young Jack Truman was an agent of the international espionage outfit S.H.I.E.L.D. who was transformed into a cyborg to battle the Red Skull. Through telepathic means, he eventually swapped his mind into the body of another former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Larry Young. Young is being considered as a "potential recruit" for the Initiative program.Flamini, Anthony & Byrd, Ronald; Civil War: Battle Damage Report; March 2007; Page 62 Project: Deathlok During Dark Reign, a HAMMER strikeforce consisting of corpses animated with crude bionics was sent to capture a super-soldier research centre known as "The World". These models acted like traditional zombies, craving brains. Their mission was unsuccessful, and as a result, the research group which produced them, "Project: Deathlok", was scrapped.Dark Reign The List: Wolverine #1 Deathlok Prime Wolverine's rogue ops team joins an alternate future Deathlok-Prime - now free from its homicidal human host's brain - to face down invaders from a different possible future where X-Force, and all other superheroes, have been turned into "Deathloks" controlled by worldly authorities with popular support, which produces a crime-free utopia for everyone else.Uncanny X-Force #5, 6, 7 Deathlok appeared later as a guest speaker for one of Jean Grey School for Higher Learning's classes, but it quickly devolved into an exercise in fortune-telling as Deathlok revealed the potential futures of the students present and the probabilities of them occurring. Notably, Deathlok refused to comment on Genesis' future, only revealing to him in private that only he can choose his fate.Wolverine and the X-Men #4, March 2012 Death Locket In the Avengers Arena series as part of the Marvel NOW! event, a female teenage version of Deathlok dubbed Death Locket is introduced. She is revealed to be Rebecca Ryker, the daughter of Harlan Ryker. After being maimed in an explosion that killed her mother and brother, Rebecca was rebuilt using the Deathlok technology that her father developed.Avengers Arena #2 Arcade later kidnaps her alongside the students of the Avengers Academy and Braddock Academy and forces them to fight other teenage superhumans in his latest version of Murderworld.Avengers Arena #1 Powers and abilities Manning Col. Luther Manning's body was rebuilt into a cyborg body by Harlan Ryker. Deathlok's mechanical, cybernetic physiology granted him several superhuman powers including superhuman strength, stamina, agility, reflexes, and a computer augmented brain. The right arm and left half of his face are armored cybernetic implants. He wears a woven metal-mesh body suit of considerable durability. Deathlok also carried a helium-neon laser pistol designed by the U.S. Army of his time, and a throwing dagger. Manning was a military academy graduate, and a brilliant military strategist. He is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, and proficient with knives, daggers, handguns, and laser pistols. He was later captured and upgraded by 616's S.H.I.E.L.D. and given jet boots that allowed him to leap at great heights and his other abilities were perhaps enhanced to greater levels. Collins Michael Collins' human brain was transplanted into a cyborg body by a group of scientists at Cybertek. His cyborg body grants him the same powers as Manning, only with much greater strength, speed, and resistance to injury. He possesses a broad spectrum of visual and auditory powers. Deathlok has the ability to interface with virtually any computer system. He is also able to project his consciousness and sensory projections directly into the Net, making him able to executing a kind of direct hacking of computer systems far more efficient than a traditional computer hacking. His body can also target (nearly infallibly) multiple objects and track them. He could scan the entire electromagnetic spectrum, as well as enter computer systems. He has learned to use internal nano-bots to repair and alter both his organic and inorganic parts, enabling him to appear as either a humanoid cyborg, or completely human. He also has a very sophisticated A.I., capable of quickly making complex strategies and evaluating their chance of success. If requested, the A.I. can take control of the body to perform these operations. Collins himself possesses no combat skills, but under computer-guided combat routines, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant with an extensive database of combat techniques and strategies. Collins is an excellent computer programmer with an advanced degree in computer science and prosthetics, and helped construct the Deathlok body, along with other Cybertek scientists including William Hansen, Ben Jacobs, Stanley Cross, Dr. Hu, and Jim Dworman. After becoming Deathlok, Collins later modified his own systems. Like Manning, Collins wears a woven metal-mesh body suit of considerable durability. He carries a plasma pistol which draws its energy from his internal power source. Thus, the weapon can only be fired if in contact with the outlets in Deathlok's hand. Deathlok also possesses a collapsible plasma rifle capable of greater firepower with the same limitations, a supply of fragmentation plasma grenades, and a molybdenum steel knife. He wears a wrist bracelet that allows Deathlok to override similar cybernetic operating systems, and an adamantium/vibranium alloy shock dampening helmet. He sometimes uses a refitted Cybertek Dragonfly fighter with a range of several hundred miles. Other versions Mutant X In the Mutant X reality, Deathlok is a member of the Avengers.Mutant X #1 Ultimate Marvel In Ultimate Spider-Man #70 (Feb. 2005), the Ultimates fight a person they refer to as Luther Manning, who looks like Deathlok and whom Spider-Man describes as a "half-robot half-zombie guy". The superheroes take him into custody.Ultimate Spider-Man #70 Marvel Knights The 2010 Marvel Knights miniseries takes place in near future where the Roxxon company runs practically the entire world economy, and war is a spectator sport. Luther Manning and Mike Travers are two of Roxxon's top "players", with Manning possessing superior combat skills while Travers is their most popular player due to his marketable loud and colorful personality. After a Travers pulls a stunt in one of the wargames which ends up causing the deaths of both himself and Manning, Roxxon scientists resurrect them as a single Deathlok cyborg. The new entity contains different sections of their brains in an attempt to provide it with both Travers' popular personality and Manning's skill set. In other media Television * In Black Panther, a team of Deathloks are sent to "assist" Wakanda from an invasion by a neighboring country backed by Klaw and other villains, with the true objective to coerce or otherwise foster a regime friendly to an American agenda. They arrive in time to sent back by the Black Panther. Film In the early 1990s, a Deathlok film was at the script stage, with screenwriter Randall Frakes. In 2007, a Deathlok feature film was supposedly at the script stage at Paramount Pictures, with screenwriter David Self.http://cbnewfrontier.blogspot.com/2008/07/deathlok-demolisher.html Video games * Deathlok can be summoned to assist Spider-Man or Venom during the later stages of the SNES adaptation of the video game Maximum Carnage. He drops into the center of the screen and fires guns in both directions, hitting all enemies. Toys * A Marvel Legends action figure of Deathlok is part of the Galactus Series. Music * The Megadeth song Psychotron, which appears on the Countdown to Extinction album, is based on the Deathlok character.http://megadeth.rockmetal.art.pl/lyrics_countdown.html Influence on popular culture * Lt. Col. Glenn Manning is almost the same as the name of the Deathlok cyborg's true idenity of Colonel Luthor Manning,created by Rich Buckler,for Marvel Comics.The Deathlok cyborg,even has half hid disfigured,like Glenn Manning has in the sequile. The origin of the incredible Hulk, is almost similar to Lt. Col. Glenn Manning's story. Collected editions Some of the comics have been collected into an individual volume: * Marvel Masterworks: Deathlok Volume 1 (collects Astonishing Tales #25-28 and #30-36, Marvel Spotlight #33, Marvel Team-Up #46, Marvel Two-In-One #27 and 54, and Captain America #286-288, 352 pages, November 2009, ISBN 0-7851-3050-0) References External links * Deathlok (Luther Manning) at Marvel.com * Deathlok (Michael Collins) at Marvel.com * * The original 1990s Deathlok pitch at Dwayne McDuffie's official site * Deathlok at the Marvel Directory * Deathlok the Demolisher at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * March News www.scifi2k.com * * * * * * Category:Comics characters introduced in 1974 Category:1990 comic debuts Category:Comics characters introduced in 1990 Category:1999 comic debuts Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Fictional characters from Detroit, Michigan Category:Fictional CIA agents Category:Fictional colonels Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Marvel Comics robots Category:Marvel Comics titles Category:Post-apocalyptic comics